Chapter 39
Chapter 39 Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga title, "Delilah’s Decision." Plot Page 2 Tuka Luna Marceau welcomes Yōji Itami home. Itami suggest going out to eat. Page 3 to the right, members of third team are shocked at Shino Kuribayashi giving Wolf a backrub. Page 4 they enter, people cheer them, Tuka goes to see Mari Kurokawa, while Itami joins Lelei La Lalena and Rory Mercury. page 5 Rory asks how it is raising a child older than one's self, itami says complicated, Rory is glad Tuka and Kurokawa are talking, that kurokawa was worried earlier. Page 6 another waitress brings Itami's order, he asks where Delilah is? The other waitress says she got a letter from home. Page 7 Itami muses that if he leaves Tuka like this she'l end up like his mother, crazy. Perhaps if they kill the Flame Dragon. But the odds of that are slim. Page 8 Itami muses the only chip I can bet is my own, and Tuka's. Page 9 Later that nite Itami is sitting outside of the hospital. Page 10 Duran comes and asks to sit with Itami. Page 11 They discuss the artificial limbs. Page 12 Itami notes that artivicial legs allow people to be faster, Duran notes someting is on Itami's mind talk about it. Pages 13-15 Itami talks of Tuka and visiting a doctor about getting revenge on the dragon curing her mental problems. That he is fearful to face the enemy. Duran notes he is fearful but does it anyway. Itami notes it is a flame dragon after all. Itami notes he just can't decide what to do. Page 16 Duran notes there are time one must do what he thinks is impossible, even stupid. Page 17 - 19 Itami boards the helicopter with teem 3, Tuka is crying, Itami leaves the copter saying he leaves it to you old man [Sōichirō Kuwahara.] Page 20 - 21 he tells the now smiling Tuka he has decided to stay. The last two panels Tuka says a lovers tiff with your own daughter, STUPID. Page 22 he invites Tuka on a trip to the south, Tuka is ecstatic. Page 23 - 25 Itami and Akira Yanagida talk about the trouble Itami is in, and what he will need on the trip. Vehicle fuel food for two people, Yanagida sugges bringing Yao Haa Dushi, but Itami says no, then last panel he is tripped by Rory. Page 26 Itami looks up at Rory and an expressionless Lelei. Rory asks Itamy why he is being so distant. Page 27 -29 Rory asks why he did not invite her, Itami asks, Rory says it will cost him his soul, and bites his arm to seal the deal. Page 30 Rory tells Yanagida to add another person, Lelei tells Itami he will need her magic, turns to Yanagida holds up four fingers for the number of people and rations. Pages 31-32 Yao volunteers to come. Page 33-34 Yanagida rants about being a strait arrow, but Itami the Otku is followed by people. Page 35-37 Tuka is not happy about Yao coming, Yanagida brings the jeep and they take off to the cheers of the Alnus community. Page 38 Duran watches them leave, and asks to see the person in charge. Page 39-41 Delilah's letter from Clan Formal is orders to kill. She wants to talk to Itami about it. In the last panel we see the jeep going, and Delilah screaming "Master Itami!" Category:Manga